Order of Order: The Fight Begins
by AmnisiacSeychelles
Summary: He woke up on a strange world, wearing silver and green armor with a tiger shaped helmet, with no memory of his past. Now with a mysterious alien warrior, and a lost school girl who also have missing pasts, he must get back home. But with danger lurking around every corner its not going to be easy
1. Chapter 1

His head hurt. That was his first conscious thought. His head felt like it had been run over by a bulldozer. He thought back to what he had been doing before… and realized he couldn't remember a thing.

He sat up with a jolt (which didn't help his head any). He couldn't remember his family, friends, or even his own name. A wave of cold fear ran down his body. What had happened to him?

He surveyed his surroundings. It looked like a prison cell. The ceiling and walls were made of a reflective metal, and the floor was covered in black tile. The door of his cell was blocked with bolts of blue voltage. He himself was sitting on a cold metal shelf. He wasn't being restrained but there was very little room between the shelf and the electric doorway, so it didn't really matter. There were other cells in the narrow hallway, but as far as he could see he was the only prisoner there.

He got off of the uncomfortable shelf and stretched his aching muscles as much as the cramped cell would allow. He must have been unconscious a long time, judging by how stiff his muscles felt. As he stretched, he caught sight of his reflection on the metal.

It was strange, and a little bit scary. The face staring back at him should be familiar; it was his own face. He should at least remember that. But the face staring back at him could almost belong to a stranger.

His features were dark, dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. His hair stopped a few inches below his ears, and he had a short goatee. He didn't think he was very old; but he wasn't that young, either. Most of his finer features were covered by a domino mask that took up most of his face.

He wore a black bodysuit that was made out of some pretty tough material. Overtop of the body suit was a large chest plate with the words _Soft Bank._ Long steel boots and metal gloves with green highlights completed the strange getup. A sliver helmet, with yellow eye slits and carved dark stripes on its faceguard, was lying on the shelf he'd been passed out on. It looked totally cool. But he was getting distracted He needed to get out of this cell.

There was nothing to learn about himself in here.

He put the helmet back on, making sure it was secure. Locking his gaze onto the bars in front of him, he backed up as much as he could, lowered his faceguard, and charged the gate head- on.

He was thrown back almost instantly.

Okay, _that_ wasn't one of his best ideas. But he didn't have any better ones at the moment. He was hoping that his armour could protect him from the shock. Obviously, it didn't.

"Hello?" a startled voice called out. So there were other prisoners after all.

"Hey there," he called back "Who might you be?"

"I can't remember." The voice sounded like a young man's. That made things confusing. They were going to need names.

"You tried ramming the bars, just now didn't you?" the other prisoner inquired.

"Yeah, I know stupid plan. But it was kind of the only plan I had at the time." What would be a good name?

"Yeah…" Something about his neighbours tone suggested that he did something similar. The thought made the armoured man chuckle. "So, that plans a bust. Got any others, Sparky?"

"Sparky?" the neighbour replied, bafflement evident in his voice.

"Yeah. You really need a name if we're gonna get out of here," he said, hoping that his neighbour wouldn't be insulted by his choice of name.

"Fine, as long as it's only till I get my memories back. What do I call you?"

"Just don't call me late for dinner," he quipped.

The annoyed sigh in response told him that his attempt at humour wasn't welcome.

"Or you can just call me Tiger," he added after a quick glance at the silver helmet.

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he got a headache. There were flashes of many different colors. But it was over almost as soon as it began.

"Tiger?" Sparky asked. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine... Tiger insisted, waving his hands dismissively. He stopped the gesture as soon as he realized that Sparky couldn't see him. "Don't worry, just focus on finding a way to get out of here.

Suddenly the room swayed sharply. Tiger tumbled backwards. Then the room lurched forward, and Tiger grabbed the metal shelf before he could fall into the electric door. There was a brief feeling of weightlessness before a loud crashing sound shook the whole building. A loud flickering sound was heard, then the power went out.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Tiger muttered, stepping out of his tiny cell.

"Well, you don't hear me complaining," Sparky said from somewhere near him. "Now lets get out of here.

Tiger couldn't think of a good comeback to that, so he started to feel his way through the hallway, Sparky following close behind him. It was pitch black, so Tiger couldn't see anything, although it didn't seem to bother Sparky. At least he didn't trip on half a dozen things like Tiger did.

"Do you notice something off about this place?" Sparky asked, his voice sounding tense to Tiger's ears.

"Yeah," Tiger said, dusting himself off after his last slip. "It's a minefield in here." He had meant it as a joke, but now that he thought about it, the place was empty. Even though it looked like a prison they hadn't encountered any other prisoners or guards. Then there was the blackout which still made Tiger a little uneasy.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Sparky's footsteps getting father away. Not wanting to lose his only companion he gave chase. After a few steps he felt the floor fallout from under his feet. He waved his arms around wildly in a moment of panic; looking for some sort of grip to stop his tumble

Luckily, it was not a very long fall, and something warm and soft had broken it . Tiger sprang to his feet in a hurry when he realized what it was.

"Watch it," Sparky growled. There was a shuffling sound as the young man bushed himself off.

"Sorry," Tiger said sheepishly, as he scratched at the back of his neck. "I'd like to get out of here, though. I have a weird feeling in my gut. And I don't think it was something I ate." Now that he said that, he realized he didn't know when he last ate. That was another thing to worry about.

This state of amnesia kept finding new ways to scare him. Question after question was asked ,and Tiger found that he had no answer.

Where was he from? No idea.

Did he have any medical problems? Sure, he felt healthy enough, but how could he really know for sure?

Did he just meet Sparky today? That question nagged his brain the most. Sparky might be a good friend of Tiger's, or at least a friendly acquaintance. On the other hand, he might also be an old enemy ,or even a murderer.

Tiger's train of thought was broken as his feet found another object to trip over. He crashed and heard a startled noise from Sparky behind him (How had he gotten behind him?) Prompting him to turn around. As he turned his eyes were assaulted by light.

Maybe assault was an exaggeration, but it had still caught him of guard. Blinking to adjust his eyes, he got a chance to look around. The hallway itself was unremarkably plain, but it was littered with scraps of metal. Those must have been what he kept tripping over.

"There's a room over here Sparky, it's got light." Tiger was a bundle of excitement as he all but ran through the door.

Entering the room Tiger saw that the room was clearly built for storage of dangerous stuff. On the wall, toward the left, there was a stack of boxes labelled _**Fragile **_,_** Flammable **_,_**Demonic**_,_** Magical **_and, weirdly enough, _**Edible. **_There were racks of weapons against the wall right across from the doorway. The weapons themselves ranged from a rusty katanna, to a sleek sliver revolver, to (oddly enough) a bronze pen. On the remaining wall, there were a couple of glass cases. One held an odd blue box that gave off an eerie glow. The other held a deck of cards. It was quite a bizarre picture, which did nothing to help Tiger's frazzled nerves

"Whoever runs this place has a weird method of organizing," Sparky remarked, sounding amused. Tiger turned towards Sparky to ask what their next plan of action should be, and was not prepared for what he saw next.

Sparky was an alien. Or something. Because he defiantly wasn't human. Granted he was humanoid, and had broad shoulders and a warrior-like stance. He was only slightly taller than Tiger. His body was covered with short, tan-coloured fur, with a lighter shade around his face. He had a spiky red mane, and matching eyebrows. He was dressed in a blue sleeveless shirt, with gray armour over it, and matching pants. His eyes bright green with catlike pupils stared back at Tiger with the older man's shock, fear, and bewilderment reflected in them.

"Gah!" Tiger cried out

In his defense, he wasn't exactly thinking straight. Anyone in his shoes would say the same thing . At least, he thought they would. He was just grateful that he didn't state the obvious.

The lion-human hybrid didn't seem to know what to do either.

But a loud roar that echoed through the building didn't give either of them a chance to figure things out.


	2. Chapter 2

The roar couldn't have come from that too far away. Not if it was that loud.

A moment later, there were a couple of loud thumps, followed by another roar that was even louder than the first had been.

Yup, definitely close.

Tiger hurried toward the exit doors. Just as he was getting close, they slammed shut. He looked around wildly and saw Sparky clutching a gold gauntlet. The rack beside him was glowing red. It must have been rigged with an alarm that Sparky triggered.

There was another loud roar, and its owner started banging the wall on their left. Two dents the size of dinner plates appeared where the creature made contact.

Finding an unguarded room full of weapons? Tiger knew it had been too convenient.

He glanced at Sparky out of the corner of his eye. He still had his doubts about him. As far as he knew, Sparky could be almost anybody. He might stab Tiger in the back the moment he let his guard down. But knowing what the other option was...

Tiger didn't have any more time to think as the door came down with a loud crash, and what he could only describe as a monster came through.

It stood on two feet, and easily towered over both of them, with its head scraping the ceiling. If asked what it was, Tiger would have called it an ogre. It had scaly green skin, and wore a ragged brown loincloth. Giant horns jutted out of its white hair- covered head, and its mouth, which was filled with what looked like shark's teeth, looked too big for its head.

With yet another roar (it seemed really fond of roaring), the ogre slammed a huge hand toward the two prisoners. Tiger dodged to his right, and not a moment too soon, as the ogre's fingernail nicked his armoured boots. The creature pulled back, drawing itself up to its full height. Tiger's heart pounded in his chest as he waited for it to strike.

And strike it did, but not at Tiger. Sparky barely had time to get out of the way of the huge flying fist before it left another huge dent in the wall.

Huh, so it was smart, along with being big and fast. That certainly made things difficult.

The monster lunged again at Tiger, who managed to duck before his head got smashed in. Sparky took the chance, while the monster's back was turned, to pounce on it.

The creature gave a loud cry, but it sounded less like a mighty roar and more like a cry of agony. It whirled around, which threw the lion into the stack of crates. Tiger spotted the handle of a dagger embedded in the creature's shoulder.

Sparky now had the beast's full attention. Like a boxer in a ring, the creature, waited for just the right moment to strike out at its opponent. But the feline warrior was no pushover. Sparky never seemed to stay in one place for long, making the big ugly guess where he would end up. Ducking behind the racks, Sparky came out holding several weapons. The monster seemed to be actually intimidated.

Sparky swung a large broadsword right at the greenie's head. It managed to duck at the last second, which, along with the momentum of the swing, got the blade stuck in the wall. Sparky retaliated by throwing two javelins straight at the creature's head. The first one was dodged easily. The second one was caught by the creature and broken in half. The creature then aimed a blow at Sparky's head.

The lion managed to move just in time so that the green fist smashed into his shoulder instead of his head. From Tiger's perspective, it looked like it just grazed the shoulder pad of Sparky's armour. But the split- second grimace of pain on Sparky's face told him that it was more serious than that.

He needed Tiger's help. But Tiger himself wasn't sure how he could defeat such a huge creature. It could easily out muscle him; the destroyed wall behind him was proof of that. The thing's strategy wasn't that hard to guess- it was currently trying to corner Sparky into the stack of crates marked _**Dangerous **_\- but its fighting style kept changing based on where Sparky moved or how many weapons he currently held. It was too big a gamble to try and outsmart it.

That meant that Tiger simply had to improvise.

Picking up the first heavy thing in reach-the strange blue box-Tiger threw it at the creatures head.

He missed. By almost a foot.

That plan was a bust. Considering how Sparky was faring, it wasn't a good idea to grab unfamiliar weapons off the rack. Maybe there was something on his suit that could act as a weapon.

There! On his left wrist there was a big white button. Hoping for the best Tiger pressed it. Almost instantly a string of holographic blue numbers appeared out of a small projector.

"_**It is now 5:40 pm." **_an artificial feminine voice proclaimed.

That got the beast's attention.

It turned toward Tiger, a scowl of irritation on its face. A scowl that felt kind of familiar although he wasn't sure why. He didn't have time to worry about it, though, as the creature made his way toward him.

But with the beast's attention focused on Tiger, Sparky had time to take advantage of his surroundings and hurl an explosive crate at the beast's head. It did exactly as the label promised, and Tiger was blown right out of room.

Tiger got up again, feeling only a little sore. The armour that he was wearing must have been well-made. The thought made him wonder why his armour hadn't been taken, but he pushed it out of his mind. He couldn't worry about that right now.

When the smoke cleared, the monster had vanished. Tiger checked the ceiling to see if the beast was waiting in ambush. It was not.

Funny- That's what he would have done if the situations were switched.

The explosion had almost totalled the room. Bits and pieces of the ceiling had fallen out revealing what looked like another stored room. Most of the weapons had been buried under the rubble. What wasn't buried appeared to be useless.

There was still no sign of the big green thing, which puzzled Tiger. Had that thing been vaporized in the still smoking explosion? It was possible. That thing had been closer to the source of the explosion then Tiger, and that blast had been powerful enough to hurl him several feet. The green creature could have easily been killed.

Wait a minute: smoke; thick black smoke had started to pour back into the room. There was to much to be just the aftermath. There must be a fire somewhere.

A groan of pain alerted Tiger to Sparky's half-unconscious form. Not wasting any time, he picked up the injured warrior, being careful to support his head and shoulder, and proceeded to get the hell out of there.

The halls were still dark, but thankfully there were less loose objects to trip over. The halls were still difficult to navigate, so it took them far longer than Tiger's frazzled nerves felt it should have.

After a long walk. they finally emerged into daylight. Tiger dropped onto the grass, knees weak with relief.

Sparky didn't share his sentiments.

"Please go of me."

Tiger, obeyed, releasing the warrior.

Sparky stood up and brushed himself off. He somehow got back the dagger that he had used against the ogre, as Tiger saw him sheathe it into his new gauntlet, which Tiger could now see was shaped like a lions paw. Said gauntleted hand was then offered to him.

"Thanks for the help." Sparky said You saved me back there."

Tiger waved him off. "It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't. That thing had destroyed the wall behind you. You had the option to run, but you stayed behind to fight. That took guts."

"A hero doesn't run from someone in need."

The answer had just flown off his tongue as easily as if he had said the sky was blue. But almost as soon as he said that, something burst inside his skull.

_Lights. Bright lights are everywhere._

_A man in a fur coat is laughing into the cameras. _

_Ice forms over the harbour stopping a ship from crashing. _

_A young girl, cheering him on. _

_A woman's voice._

_Please…Never stop being a hero._

"Tiger? Tiger? Tiger wake up."

"Ugh, what was that? My head…"

"You passed out all of a sudden. Scared the heck out of me"

That part made Tiger smile. "Aw… I knew you cared."

"Well, we're allies. We need each other to stay alive," Sparky said. "Besides, I don't know you well enough to hate you or like you. But if it weren't for you, that thing would have killed me."

There was honesty in his voice. Strange. He had been getting a gut feeling that this kid didn't trust him. Not that it wasn't mutual.

Why did he tease the boy, anyway? They had barely known each other for more than a day. His head was still throbbing however so he didn't think about it anymore.

To clear his mind a bit he took in the view. On his right there was a forest, thick with trees. He and Sparky were sitting on top of a small hill. Other, bigger hills surrounded them. In this distance Tiger could see mountains. There was no clear sign of any sort of civilization. That meant if they headed way they would have quite a bit of walking to do if they wanted to get back home, wherever that was.

As Tiger looked to his left, he commented "Some sort of aircraft? That's where we came from?"

The thing was hard to identify as an aircraft though. Its wings had been broken off, and its nose was buried in the dirt. The belly, of the machine was huge, barely big enough to fly. The outside was covered in dirt and burn marks.

"What's an aircraft?" asked a baffled Sparky.

"Really? you never heard of an aircraft before?"

"I just said I haven't."

"Well…" Tiger said, scratching his chin in an effort to look thoughtful. "It's a type of craft that flies through the air."

"I figured that part out, thank you very much."

"Well, I don't how it flies. I mean, this thing looks too heavy to fly as it is. Whoever runs it must be investing in really good engine technology."

"Technology."

It was really more of a statement then a question.

Tiger shot a concerned glance at his road buddy. The lion looked really weak, barely able to stand on his feet. That explosion must have shaken him more then he let on.

"Come on," Tiger said softly. "It's been a long day and we both need rest. We can figure more things out in the morning."

Sparky didn't protest.

A forest clearing was located not too far from the plane. Sparky declared it to be "good for tonight."

Those words made Tiger wonder yet again about their identities. They had spent only one day without their memories and already there were too many unanswered questions.

Tiger managed to find berries that looked edible. That was a good thing, as they had left the plane in a rush and the storage rooms had been set on fire.

A brief argument broke out involving Sparky's dagger ("Sword," the cat insisted) and some firewood. It was settled peacefully, as Sparky didn't want to sleep in the cold any more than Tiger did.

Soon, they were resting peacefully in front of a small campfire.

Okay maybe Tiger didn't know Sparky at all. Maybe he was a long way from home. But at the rate things were going, Tiger had the feeling that this adventure might actually be kind of fun.

Then it started to rain. And rain hard.


End file.
